Like Mother, Like Snail / Escargoon Rules
Like Mother, Like Snail / Escargoon Rules (known as Escargon, in Mother's Eyes in Japan) is the 25th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It's notable for the first appearance of Escargoon's Mother. The episode starts off with SnailFoo turning down Tuff's and Tiff's request for a playground. Angered, the siblings ask what's wrong with swings and jungle gyms. Escargoon laughs and says nothing because he just likes to turn them down because he's in charge. Tuff then yells that he'll be sorry when Escargoon asks them for a favor. Escargoon mockingly laughs stating that he would not need to ask them for a favor. Just then, Melman brings Escargoon a love letter, which he hastily snatches. While he opens it, Tiff and Tuff converse saying that they thought he only got hate mail. Escargoon starts to whimper and asks the kids if they could do him a favor. Tiff and Tuff just ignore him stating that they won't do him the favor. He begs them and says that this is for a very special person. Tiff asks who is this special person. Escargoon cries out that it's for his mommy and he starts to bawl. He begins to tell his story about how he vowed a promise to his mom which has haunted him ever since. Escargoon had told his mom that he was going to be a celebrated snail, but wound out as a servant to Dedede. However, in an attempt to not disappoint his mom, he lied to her and said that the citizens of Cappy Town had unanimously crowned him king of Dreamland. Back at CanUcDe's Castle, Parm and Memu read the letter that SnailFoo's mommy had sent him. Tuff then states what would happen if CanUcDe found out. Shocked, Escargoon begs them to pretend that he's the king for one day. Sir Ebrum, after much contemplation, agrees to do so saying that it is only for the day. http://images.wikia.com/kirby/en/images/d/d1/Escargoon_Rules2.pngKing SnailFooAdded by Gamefreak75 Back outside, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby spot Escargoon's mother. Tuff chuckles stating that she looks just like Escargoon. Kirby runs to Escargoon's mom and gives her a letter from Escargoon. She then rewards Kirby by giving him some kooky cookies. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind knocks Escargoon's mother's umbrella off the cliff and into the water below. Using quick thinking, Kirby uses an oversized plant stem to shade the woman. Back at Cappy Town, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like try to convince the townsfolk to play along. The citizens start to question this thoguht, but Escragoon interrupts saying that he will raise taxes. They start to revolt and Escargoon starts to sob saying it's for his mother. The townsfolk become convinced and then Tiff arrives, warning them that Escargoon's mom is on her way. When she arrives, the crowd cheers for her and Escargoon is happy to see her. Escargoon tries dismissing the subject, but his mom doesn't allow. Treating him like a little kid, she tells him to not slouch. Escargoon tells his mom not to embarrass him in front of his subjects, but she yells at him. After the arguement, Escargoon agrees to show his mom the town. The first stop is Chef Guy's place which Escargoon states as Dreamland's "finest restaurant". Escargoon's mom then hands a random Cappy some cookies, which hetakes and says that they look better than the food served here. Everyone laughs while Kawasaki feels distraught. They stop at Prof. Curio's house ans Escargoon states that he's a renowned archaeologist. Escargoon's mom tells Escargoon that he should build Curio a museum. Escargoon just laughs. At Police Guy's place, Bookem states that crime is low, but taxes are high. Escargoon's mother asks her son if he taxes his people. Using quick thinking, Escargoon demands the mayor to make no more taxes. After the tour they stop at Kirby's house, where Escargoon's mother gives them oatmeal cookies. She then starts to feel a little hot. Kirby uses the oversized leaf to fan her. She then states that her son used to do that when he was a little boy and now he's the king of Dreamland. She also says that she is so proud of him. Escargoon's mother then asks her son if that's his castle. Escargoon says that it is indeed his castle. His mom then becomes excited and says that she can't wait for her tour. Suddenly, Escargoon becomes shocked, but Tiff and Tuff tell him to relax and not to panic. http://images.wikia.com/kirby/en/images/5/56/Escargoon_Rules_3.pngCanUcDe isn't too happy...Added by Gamefreak75 At the castle, CanUcDe tears it up looking for Escargoon. Tokkori quickly warns the group that Dedede is looking for Escargoon. When Dedede spots Escargoon, he asks why he's wearing the crown. Dedede becomes baffled and looks at Escargoon's mother, then Escragoon, who is shaken with fear, and back at Escargoon's mother. Dedede, dumbfounded, jumps back and says that they are "Escardentical". Escargoon's mom, looking baffled herself, asks Escargoon why Dedede claimed he was the king. Tiff tells Escargoon's mom that it's his job because he's the court jester. Tiff then introduces Dedede to Escargoon's mother. Dedede looks at Escargoon and his mom and laughs, stating that "bananas don't fall far from the tree". Escargoon then orders Dedede to take a hike, but Dedede doesn't take it too kindly. Just then, Escargoon's mother hands Dedede a bag of cookies and the group proceeds to drive off. http://images.wikia.com/kirby/en/images/7/7d/Drifter_Monsters.pngSnailFoo's monsters are ready!Added by Gamefreak75 At the dining hall, the group all cheer for Escargoon and his mom. King Dedede then barges in and demands thme not to eat without the king. Escargoon's mother laughs and tells him that the king's already here and to pull up a seat. Angered, Dedede demands Escargoon's mom to get off of his seat or he'll "dungeonize" her. She laughs and states that he needs better jokes than that. Dedede takes a seat, thinking that this is all a big nightmare. Escargoon's mother states that it must be so fun with a jester around the castle. King Dedede has a fit and says that he isn't a jester. He slams the table and knocks his fork to the ground. Dedede orders Escargoon to pick up the fork, but Escargoon tells Dedede to pick it up himself. Escargoon's mom asks her son to order a new fork for the poor fool, but Escargoon just tells his mom to let him eat with his hands as usual. The causes Dedede to be enraged. Kirby inhales Dedede's food, which gets on his last nerve. He whips out his hammer and as he is about to smash the table Tiff interrupts him and takes him to the kitchen. She explains to him how Escargoon is king for the day so he doesn't disappoint his mother. Dedede thinks about, then smirks, stating that he'll play along. Outside the castle, there is a huge celebration going on for Escargoon's mother. Escargoon's mother asks the Cappies how she could repay them. They respond by asking her to make cookies. She responds stating that she needs a king-sized oven and everyone proceeds to laugh. Dedede comes in, much cheerier than before. Escargoon asks his mother if she wants anything. She says that she wants something to drink. Escargoon then tells Dedede to fetch her a drink. Dedede becomes angered and tells Escargoon to do it himself. Tiff then reminds him to play along. Dedede brings Escargoon's mom some soda pop, but she says it makes her gassy and to bring her tea instead. Escargoon orders him too, but Dedede slams the table and grits his teeth, saying that he will do anything Escargoon wishes. Tiff becomes afraid that Dedede won't be able to put up with this much longer. Mayor Poot Fartypants then exclaims that there will be ceremony in honor of Escargoon's mother and she will recieve the key to Cappy Town. She thanks him for the offer, but states she has to leave tomorrow. Tiff and Tuff ask why she can't stay longer, but their father remind them that they can't keep this up much longer. Dedede comes back with the tea and asks if she needs anything else; she replies no. Dedede then says that since he's the jester he can organize a game, the game of "UMUSTDIE" to be exact. Escargoon suddenly becomes nervous. Escargoon's mother asks how to play. Dedede says that King Escargoon goes to Tuggle's and purchases a chainsaw and then uses it to murder people in town. Escargoon's mother becomes shocked and states that her boy would never do a thing like that. Suddenly, it starts to rain and everyone is being doused with water. Waddle Dees hand out umbrellas to the Cappies, but Kirby shades Escargoon's mom with the oversized leaf. Dedede takes the leaf and hands the old woman an umbrella instead. Fololo and Falala appear and state that the rain is fake and point to some Waddle Dees manning hoses. Dedede commands the water to stop and the umbrellas suddenly reveal a huge eye. The umbrellas suddenly close on the Cappies, suffocating them. Escargoon is shocked to see his mother being strangled by the umbrella. Dedede laughs and says that these are called Drifter monsters and that Escargoon's monsters are ready. http://images.wikia.com/kirby/en/images/a/a0/Parasol_Kirby.pngParasol Kirby!Added by Gamefreak75http://images.wikia.com/kirby/en/images/3/32/Escargoon_Rules_4.pngKing Dedede is knocked out of the sky.Added by Gamefreak75 Escargoon's mom becomes angered and yells at her son, asking why he would do such a thing and that she is disappointed. Escargoon exclaims that not to blame him because Dedede is the real king. His mother becomes surprised and realizing that he blew his cover, he also becomes shocked. All the citizens become shocked also and Dedede mockingly laughs, claiming that Escargoon has dug his own ditch. Escargoon then goes on his knees ad asks his mom for forgiveness, stating that he only pretended to be king because he didn't want to disappoint her. Escargoon's mother forgives her son, stating that she doesn't care what he is because he will always be her little boy and she'll love him no matter what. Escargoon, filled with tears, runs to his mom and hugs her. Escargoon's mom then exclaims that her son would make a better king than that "hard-hearted Dedede". King Dedede becomes angered and sends the Drifters toward the old woman. Escargoon goes in front of her to protect her. Tiff tells Kirby to suck them up. Kirby proceeds to do so and inhales four Drifters, transforming into Parasol Kirby. Dedede orders the Drifters to attack Kirby, but Kirby defeats some with a Parasol Dash. Meta Knight states that Kirby has transformed into Parasol Kirby. Kirby takes out all but one of the Drifters with another Parasol Dash. Kirby then uses a Circus Throw on King Dedede, which sends him to a nearby cannon where he is blasted into the sky. Kirby hops into the cannon and blasts into the sky too. Dedede opens up the Drifter and safely floats laughing at how Kirby thought that he had him. However, a nearby firework blinds the Drifter and more fireworks disintigrate the umbrella itself, leaving the handle. Another firework blasts Dedede out of the sky and sends him plummetting to the ground below. Escargoon then says that he is a failure. Escargoon's mom then tells him that only someone with the heart of a king would protect her. The next morning, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Escargoon say good-bye to Escargoon's mother. Escargoon's mom tells Kirby that he's brave and kind like her son. She also states that even though Escargoon may not be king to them, he is to her. She then reminds her son to send her letters. After she walks away, Escargoon gloats and says that he knew everything would turn out okay. Tuff then asks Escargoon to build hem a playground. Escargoon laughs and says that's what abandoned buildings are for. The episode ends when Escargoon begins to walk off and Tiff and Tuff exclaiming that they're going to tell his mother on him. Episode Summary